onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
Onimusha merchandise Pop Culture
In this section i would like to Discusse the deffrent Pop Media of onimusha the deffrent Merchandise Cosplay Movie updates and other such discusstions. Merchandise Since Onimusha was released it has had many deffrent merchandise, caps sun, glasses, figurines, collector cards, and sound tracks and other suck things i will give a list of the merchandise that is relesased and places to get them. Onimusha Movie In May 2003, Paramount Pictures, Davis Films, and Gaga Productions announced its joint venture to adapt the action-adventure game series into a $50 million live-action feature film. According to Paramount Pictures and Davis Films' Samuel Hadida, "It's samurai fighting against demons – it's very close to this simple pitch. There's also a love story woven in. It's a big adventure movie with lots of special effects." Hadida also proposed the possibility of a film franchise.1 In December 2006, director Christophe Gans said that he had Onimusha lined up to film.2 The film, budgeted at over $70 million, will begin production in China in February 2008 for a December 2009 release.3 In a June Article by movie site Ain't It Cool News, it was revealed that Takeshi Kaneshiro will be in the movie, reprising his role as Samanosuke.4 suppose it plot synopsis for the movie, from http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3164232 which you might not want to read if you want to go into the movie fresh. In feudal Japan, 1582, the warlord Nobunaga is ambushed by ninjas, led by the brave samurai Samanosuke. Trapped, Nobunaga commits seppuku, but two sinister sorcerers reanimate Nobunaga’s corpse with a half-human insect larvae. The resurrected Nobunaga orders the capture of two very special women to fulfill his evil plans. When Britta, the daughter of a Dutch merchant, is abducted on board a ship by seemingly invincible warriors, her tutor and confidant Jacob pursues her captors, vowing to rescue her at all costs. Meanwhile, the beautiful Princess Yuki is also kidnapped, this time by ninjas that reveal themselves, incredibly, to be part spider. In search of Yuki, Samanosuke joins forces with Jacob to vanquish their common foe. In the Cave of Elders, he receives a magical sword that will slay all within its reach-friend or foe-and learns of a sinister ceremony at Inabayama Castle intended to blot out the sun. Performing a dangerous, stealthy invasion of the castle, Samanosuke and Jacob find the women they love dressed as Moon Princess and Daughter of the Sun, ready to be wed to and ravished by Nobunaga. Aided by their allies, the two warriors attack the insectoid hordes, but Samanosuke falls in battle, seemingly dead. In a mystical encounter, he is given the option to survive and fight-but it comes at a terrible cost… Onimusha Cosplay I have seen alot of deffrent Cosplay form alot of deffrent games and animes but i havent seen many Onimusha Cosplay i will post pictures and i will like to see what u all think of them and please if u have any your self email them here and ill put them up shinonimushawiki@yahoo.com .